My Dearest Friend DenNor
by NordicRegion5
Summary: When Lukas Bondevik moved to Denmark as a small child, there he met the love of his life: Mathias Køhler. What happens when Lukas' mom and dad discovers this? And how will the two's relationship change? Yes this is a yaoi. Therefore it is rate M. I know its says 'No one under 18 should veiw this material' but if you 12 go the fuck ahead and read this shit!
1. Proloug

X|X|x|X|X

"So how are you liking your new home Lukas?" My mom asked as I walked in to the kitchen.  
"It's nice mommy I like it. It's just like the other one." I said. My mom nodded just as the doorbell rang.  
"Coming! Wait here Lukas." She said and walked off toward the door. Being the kid that I am I walked into the hallway to see who she was talking to. "It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Kohler."  
"Please call me Kristen." The woman at the door said.  
"I'm Stephanie Bondevik." My mom said smiling and shaking the other woman's hand.  
"And whose that little guy back there?" Kristen said. My mom looked back and smiled at me.  
"Lukas come here and meet our new neighbors!" Mom said happily. I walked over to the door to see my mom and the other woman smiling. "This is Lukas my son." She said smiling.  
"Hi Lukas, how old are you?" Kristen asked.  
"I'm six." I said hiding behind my moms legs. She smiled.  
"He'll be in the same class with my sons! That's wonderful." She said smiling. That's when I saw the spikey hair boy standing behind Kristen. He was smiling shyly and he waved at me.  
"Hi Lukas! I-I'm Mathias!" He said smiling brightly and waving.  
"Lukas why don't you and Mathias go play outside while me and his mom talk?" My mom said. I nodded silently and walked out the door.  
"Where are you from?" He asked still smiling.  
"I'm from Norway. I have a question." I said. He nodded. "Do you beleive in fairies?" I asked.  
"No! Why would I? Fairies are for girls!" He said laughing. I was offended by this and turned away from him.  
"I beleive in fairies, and I'm not a girl." I said and walked away.  
"Wait! No! I-I mean I beleive in fairies! Have you ever seen any?" He asked smiling happily.  
"Ja, I see them all the time! There's one sitting in the snow right there!" I said pointing at the ground.  
"Where?!" He yelled. He looked around and didn't see anything.  
"It's right there! Can't you see it?" I said. he shook his head and frowned.  
"Lukas! Mathias! Come on its time to come it!" My mom yelled. I ran off toward the door, Mathias following closely behind.  
"Say goodbye to Mathias and Kristen honey." My mom said smiling. I waved goodbye and looked up at my mom. I could tell this move would be a major change from my last.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unusually Quiet  
"LUKAS!" I heard the rather familiar voice of none other than Mathias yell as he burst through my door.  
"Anko how did you get in my house?" I asked annoyed even though it didn't show.  
"Your mom let me in! So what ya doing?" He asked. I looked up from the paper on my desk and looked at him, pinching the bridge of my nose.  
"I'm working on the assingment that's due next week. Shouldn't you be doing that as well?" I asked. He shruged and flopped down on my bed.  
"We have a week to work on it! I'll just do it Monday!" He said. I turned back to my paper and started writing again. "Come on Lukas seriously! You were unusually quiet all day today in class. You didn't even say hi to Tino and Belward! I can tell somethings wrong. What's bothering you?" He said.  
"If I told you, you'd think I'm crazy. And what's with you? You we're pretty quiet when we were working on the science project for Mr. Kirkland's class." I pointed out.  
"Promise not to get pissed at me if I tell you?" He asked.  
"*Ja, I promise." I said. He sighed and looked at me smiling.  
"Lukas, I probably should have told you this when I discoverd it but...I'm gay." He said. I turned around in my chair and looked at him raising an eyebrow.  
"Really? How'd you find that out?" I asked quizically. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
"I fell in love with someone I've know for a very long time." He said. I gave him one of my rare smiles.  
"That's good, I'm glad to hear that there's someone out there who loves you." I said.  
"Actually he doesn't know yet." He said. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.  
"Dane why did you tell me this if you did ask him yet?" I asked slightly more annoyed.  
"Well I wanted you to ask you what I should do." He said.  
"Well why don't you hmm I don't know...ask the idiot out dumb ass." I said. He smiled and nodded getting up.  
"Alright I'll do that." He said smiling adn turning to leave the room. I turned around an went back to writing. "L-Lukas, would you go out with me?" He asked. I turned around quickly and looked at him shocked. "Well will you?" He asked again.  
"Ja..." I said embarrased and shocked at what he'd just asked me. He smiled brighter, walked up beside me and gave me a hug. I hesitantly hugged him back and stood there. He placed a hand on the back fo my head and laid it on his chest.  
"*Jeg elsker dig Lukas." He said softly. I was still prosesing what had happened and just stood there silently. "Lukas are you okay?" He asked. I nodded against his chest and pulled away from him. "That's a relife I though you hate me there for a minute." He said laughing his arms still around my waist.  
"Can you let me go now?" I asked. He pulled me into another hug.  
"*Nej." He said holding me. I sighed and hugged him back. This realtionship may not be as bad as I though.

*~Le timeskip brought to you via Flying Mint Bunny~*

"Lukas dear why don't you see if Mathias can spend the night?" My mom asked smiling. I looked over at the Dane who was sitting in the chair beside me.  
"Well do you want to spend the night?" I asked. He smiled and grabbed my hand under the table.  
"Ja sure why not." I felt my face heat up slightly but I went back to normal when my mom turned around smiling at us.  
"You guys are going to have to walk over to his house and get him some clothes for the weekend." She said.  
"Weekend?" I asked.  
"Ja me and Kristen were talking adn deside that you two were going to spend the weekend at Kristen's Beach house." My mom said, turning back to her dishes. Mathias smiled and nodded at me.  
"Who all is coming with us?" He asked my mom.  
"It looks like its just you, Lukas and the rest of your family Matie." She said smiling. He frowned a little at this and then nodded.  
"Alright well I'm going to get some clothes for the weekend." I said standing up. Mathias nodded and smiled.  
"I'll come with." He said following me. I walked down the stairs into the basement room where I stayed. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a few shirts. I had two Black Veil Brides and a Peirce the Veil for the weekend. I also picked some boxers and pants out. "Lukas you might want a swim suit." Mathias pointed out as I placed everything in a bag.  
"I don't have one." I said making up and excuse.  
"Alrigth well I'll let yoyu borrow one of mine!" He said smiling. I nodded hesitantly. We ran up the stairs adn went to walk out the front door.  
"*Farvel mom!" I yelled.  
"Yeah! *Hej-hej Ms. B!" The Dane yelled as we left.

*Another time skip given by the Doctor and his companion!*  
"Finally! I was getting cramped in that car!" Mathias yelled jumping out of the car. His mom got out and then his brothers. He smiled and held a hand out to me gesturing for me to take it. I sighed and took it, he helped me out of the car and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.  
"Come on, lets get our bags." I said heading toward the back of the car. He nodded and opened the trunk. I went to reach for my bag but he picked it up along with his.  
"I got it bro." He said smiling.  
"Takk." I said. He leaned over to me and kissed my cheek.  
"No problem Lukas." He said closing the trunk and walking toward the rather large beach house.  
"Lukas, Mathias your room is up stairs. Third room to your right." Kristen said smiling. I nodded and thanked her following Mathias up stairs.  
When we walked into the room I was supprised to see there was only one bed, a bathroom and a tarres.  
"I missed this place!" He said setting the bags down on the floor and jumped on the bed, rolling around like a kid. I giggled and smiled at him. "Lukas come here." He said. I walked over to him standing in front of him. In one swift movement he grabbed me and pulled me ontop of him hugging me. I hugged him back and laid my head on his chest. "Jeg elsker dig." He said.  
"You said that earlier." I said. He smiled.  
"That's because it's true! Didn't I say that I loved you earlier?" He asked, laughing and smiling. "Hey wanna go down to the beach? Just for a walk?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled happily. "Alright then come on!" He said opening the tarres door and running down the staircase. I smiled and followed him. He stopped and waited for me to come down.

We walked along the shoreline for a while before it started to get dark.  
"Lukas, I really enjoyed you coming on this walk with me. It means a lot to know that you love me." He said stopping and grabbing my hands, holding them softly. "Can you close yout eyes?" He asked.  
"Why would I do that?! You might take off running back to the house!" I yelled laughing.  
"I promise I won't okay just, please close your eyes." He said. I nodded and closed my eyes, just waiting for him to let go of my hands and run. I was ready to chase him down too.  
Before I knew what happened a pair of chapped lips covered mine. I opened my eyes quickly to find that none other than Mathias was kissing me. He pulled away seccons later. Pulling me into a soft hug.  
"*Jeg elsker dig mig Lukas." He said holding me. I was shocked but smiled and hugged him back.  
"*Jeg elsker dag Mathias." I said in reply. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers in with his wild hair, deepening the kiss. He pulled away.  
"You don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you like that." He said breathless.  
"How long have you loved me for?" I asked. He thought a moment and then looked down at me.  
"For a thousand years." He said giving me a light kiss.  
Nic: Alright so I hopped you liked this! This story is a random thing I just decided to do for shits so I hope you'll all like it as much as the other DenNor I'm working on called "Shattered Hearts" Here's the list of translations:

Norwegian:  
Ja- yes  
Jeg elsker dag- I love you  
Nei- No  
Farvel: Goodbye

Danish:  
Ja-Yes  
Jeg elsker dig- I love you  
Hej-Hej-Yes


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secrets  
*le timeskip again*  
At about ten Me, Mathias, and his two brother and brother-in-law; Tino and Belward we all in the living room watching a movie. Tino had his head rested on Belward's shoulder and was curled up in his lap. The Dane seeing this drapped his arms around my neck and leaned me back into his chest.  
"*Nei." I said pulling his arms off me.  
"Look around you Lukas. My older brother is gay. My mom won't care about us." He whispered into my ear.  
"Your mom is one thing my mom is another. She doesn't even know I'm gay and if she did she'd kill both you and me." I hissed.  
"Relax Lukas! I'll just tell my mom not to say anything, and if your mom finds out we can always just run." He said. I sighed because there was no use fighting with the Dane he would win eventually. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap holding me.  
"Aww! It looks like Bror has himself a little boyfriend!" Tino said happily from the other side of the room.  
"I heard that Tino!" The Dane yelled. I looked up at him and nuzzled my head into his chest.  
"You guys make the absolute perfect couple don't you think Belward?" Tino said smiling.  
"Hmm." The Sweed said and kissed the top of Tino's head.  
"Mathias can you come here please? I need help with the dishes." Kristen called from the kitchen. Mathias rolled his eyes and hissed the top of my head before lifting me off his lap and walking into the kitchen.  
"So Lukas, how long have you and Bror been dating?" Tino asked curoisly.  
"Since this afternoon." I said with my usual pokerface. "How long have you and Belward been together?" I asked not really caring one way or another.  
"Me 'nd m' w'fe h've been tog'ther f'r tw' y'ars." The Sweed said. To be honest he sounded kind of creepy with his mumble.  
"I-It's getting late. I'm gonna go to bed." Tino yawned getting up and walking up the stairs, Belward not far behind. I yawned myself and streched out on the couch, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

*Time skip while Norge sleeps*  
"kas, Lukas wake up." I heard a familiaar voice said. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, immediatly met with a smiling Dane.  
"W-what time is it?" I yawned looking at him.  
"It's about two. Come on lets get you in bed." The Dane said kissing my forehead and lifting me off the couch bridal-style. I being to tired to care, wrapped both my arms loosely around his neck and shoulders. He gave me a tired smile and carried me up the stairs.  
"How cute." I heard someone say from behind the Dane. Mathias looked behind him only to stop dead in his tracks.  
"Mom! What are you doing?!" He yelled. She smiled.  
"Nothing Matie! Really! I think it's good that you've finally found someone! Does his mom know?" I looked up at Mathias and he looked at his mom shaking his head.  
"Nej, and he's scared to tell her. He's sure that Stephanie won't understand." Mathias explained.  
"Well alright I guess I won't tell her about it, but at some point she's bound to find out. It's better sooner than later." Kristen said smiling.  
"Night mom." The Dane said and started to carry me up the stairs again.  
"Thanks for getting us out of that." I said giving him a rare smile.  
"You should smile more often. It suits you." He said smiling and opening the bedroom door. He walked in and placed me on the bed then closing the door and walking back in. He began to take of his shirt and then looked at me. "Aren't you going to get dressed for bed to?" He asked. I nodded and got up taking my pants off and then my shirt. "Lukas what are those from?" He asked walking up to me and placing a hand on my side.  
"I-It's nothing, just ignore it." I said trying to move on from the subject.  
"No Lukas! Tell me what they are." He said determined to get it out of me.  
"Mathias I'm too tired for th-"  
"You've been doing this to your self haven't you? Lukas you know how bad that's bad for you!" He said.  
"What if I did? There's no changing what already happened and I did it a long time ago." I said pushing him away from me. "You don't understand what it's like, people piking on you because you don't show emotion, telling you your a fag everyday. No being able to keep a relationship because you never show any affection unless someone else starts it. I have been hated by everyone my entire life. The frist person outside of my family to even show me any from of affection is you so I don't want to hear your lectures. My little brother did the samething when he saw the scars. These scars are a reminder of evey trouble I've had with life." I said almost yelling, fighting with myself so I wouldn't yell.  
"I-I'm sorry Lukas. I-I didn't know-"  
"Of course you didn't if I wanted you to know I would've told you earlier." I said sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
"Lukas, I promise you things will get better alright?" He said sitting down beside me and kissing my forehead. "Now its very late, we should get some sleep." He said standing up again and pulling the sheets back on the bed. I got up and walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in, trying not to get too close to the Dane. He reached over and turned the light out before turning towards me. "Hey why are you over there?" He asked. I shifted uncomfertalby under the sheets. "Come here." He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. "Elsker dig Lukas." He said kissing the back of my neck. I jumped a little and tried to wriggle out of his arms. "It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you."  
"What did you do that for?!" I asked a little startled. He chuckled and pressed his nose into the crooke of my neck.  
"I wanted to show you how much I love you." He said kissing my neck. I felt my face begin to heat up and was thankful it was dark.  
"C-can you let me go?" I asked embarrased.  
"Nej." He said burring his face further into my neck. I sighed and rolled over in his armrs. He looked up and smiled.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You look cute when you blush."  
"*H-hold kjeft." My blush became deeper and I turned my face away.  
"Why are you turning away?"  
"I look stupid." I felt him shake his head.  
"Lukas you don't look stupid-"  
"Ja I do." I said. I heard him make a noise and then he placed his hand on my cheek, turning my face towards him.  
"Lukas your beautiful, and don't let anyone tell you diffirent alright? I've never though you looked stupid in my life." I rolled my eyes at that.  
"Then why did you say I looked dumb when Al dared me to put on that dress last week?" I asked.  
"I was only saying that because I didn't want to embarasse you in front of Al. He didn't and still doesn't know about my feelings toward you. I actually thought you looked sexy in that dress." He said. My blush got darker.  
"S-so you really think I'm beautiful? Even with scars?" I asked.  
"Ja, every inch of you." He said placing his forehead to mine. "Love ya."  
"Jeg elsker dag."  
He smiled a pulled my face closer to his, our noses touching slightly. He leaned forward and kissed me softly. I kissed him back hesitantly and allowed him to pull me on top of him.  
"M-Mathias we can't do this." I said.  
"Why not?" He asked looking up at me sadly.  
"Mathias we haven't even been together for a week. We shouldn't even do this until we've been together for at least a month." He frowned. "There's no doubt in my mind that I want this but we have to be pactient with this relationship. this is the first relationship I've had in months and I don't want to screw this one up." I said.  
"What do you mean 'screw this one up'?" He asked. I sighed, climbing off of him.  
"All of my other relationships ended badly. My other partener would want sex and when I would refuse they would leave me and move on to a whore who would open their legs to them." I said sadly.  
"Then we'll wait untill your ready." He said smiling. I nodded smiling back at him slightly.  
"Takk, I apreciate that a lot." I said.  
"It's very late, we should get some rest we have a busy day tomorrow." He said.  
"W-what's tomorrow?" I asked yawning.  
"It's a supprise." He said kissing my forehead and pulling me close to him.  
"Godnatt, Mathias." I said placing my head on his chest. He wrapped and arm around my shoulders.  
"Godnat, min elskede." I blushed and closed my eyes slowly drifting to sleep.

Nic: Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

I felt the heat of the sunlight on my back and sighed opening my eyes. "So it was all just a dream." I said, frowning slightly.  
"What was a dream?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I look down to see someone elses chest under me. "*'Morgen min kærlighed." I look up I and smiled upon seeing the Danish boy that I'd come to love.  
"*God morgen min kjære." I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes.  
"Sleep well?" He asked kissing my forehead and hugging me.  
"Ja, I think t-that was the best sleep I've had in years." I yawned. He smiled and kissed my forehead.  
"I'm glad to hear that *kæreste." He said smiling happily. "Now go get dressed and meet me down stairs in ten." He said. I nodded and he put on a shirt and left.  
I put on a blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. I climbed down the stairs and was met with a smiling Mathias holding a cup of coffee.  
"Here." He said handing the cup to me.  
"Takk." I said reaching over and ruffleing his hair. He smiled as I took a sip from the cup.  
"How is it? I'm sorry if it tastes bad all we had was instant." He said. I looked up and smiled.  
"It's not that bad but I like the homemade stuff better." I said. He smiled and lead me into the kitchen.  
"So where are the others?" I asked.  
"They went out shopping to find things for dinner. So we have the house to our selves." He said smiling and kissing the top of my head. I walked over to the counter beside him and noticed how much shorter than him I was. "Your so short Lukas!" He said laughing. I frowned.  
"It's not my fault I was born short!" I pointed out.  
"You didn't let me finish." He said smiling and getting closer to my ear. "I like short." He whispered kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing back the best I could, I stood on my toes in a small attempt to deepen the kiss. He pulled away. "Here." He said lifting me from the ground and onto the counter. "Better?" He asked.  
"Ja." I said reciving another kiss. I kissed him back and felt him smile under the kiss. He tried to get closer to deepen the kiss but was stopped by my knees. He pulled away.  
"Lukas lemmie get closer." He whined. I smiled slightly at this and opened my legs slightly, allowing him to get closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me again, I kissed back wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. I felt him lick at my bottom lip trying to gaing intrance.  
"N-nei." I stuttered, pulling away.  
"Alright." He said smiling sadly and kissing my forehead. I gave him a rare smile and placed my forehead on his.  
"I'm sorry, I-I'm jus-"  
"I know, it's alright I understand." He said smiling. He looked at me and smirked.  
"Wh- AH! MATHIAS PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled as he picked me up off of the counter with his arms still wrapped around my waist.  
"Nej. I won't let ya go. Not while I have you!" He said laughing.  
"Come on I'm serious! *La mig gå!" I yelled.  
"*Okay, okay! Bare tag det roligt!" He said setting me down on the couch in the living room. "*Fanden tage dig hårdet ramt!" He said laughing and rubbing his shoulder. I frowned and crossed my arms. "What's wrong? Is it me?" He asked.  
"Nei it's not you; i-it's me." I said. His facial exsprestion changed immediatly.  
"Lukas if I did anything to make you mad at me I'm-"  
"Nei! Nei! It's not like that!" I said waving my arms. "I-it's just...me." I said getting up and walking up stairs. I went into the room me and the Dane shaired and flopped down on the bed. 'Why the hell am I so scared of this?!' I thought.  
"Scared of what?" I heard a voice say from the doorway. I looked toward the door to seen Mathias standing in the door way. 'Shit I said that out loud!' "Lukas why are you crying? Was it something I said?" He asked.  
"N-nei, this isn't your f-fault at all." I said sadly. He walked over to me and whipped my tears away.  
"Lukas please tell me what's wrong. You've been acting strange all day." He said sadly.  
"Mathias there's something I haven't told you yet." I said sadly looking down at the floor. "When I was a freshman I had to walk myself home one day. You were at practice or doing club activites and, at the time Berwald and Tino were at home taking care of Peter." I inhaled deeply before almost breaking into tears at the though of what happened that day. "I-um...*Jeg ble voldtatt." I said He looked at me in shock for a moment and then there was silence. "Go ahead judge me, see if I care. I've heard it all. Leave me if your that disgusted by me. After all I am the scho-"  
"Lukas why didn't you tell me?! I could have helped you though this all these years and you just hid it?! You know I would never say anything!" He said.  
I was crying warm tears again. He must have noticed this and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling me closer to him. Holding me tightly.  
"I'm so sorry Lukas, I should have been there! It's all my fault that that happed to you! *Jeg er så ked af Lukas! Det bør få-"  
"Don't you dare say it should have been you! And nothing about that day is your fault! It's my fault! I was stupid, I didn't wait for you like I was supposed to and it just- it just...happened." I said.  
"Lukas I'm so, so sorry but your a fool to think that I would leave you over something like this. Leaving you would be crazy because after something like that you need all the love and affection you can get. I understand." He said holding me. "Now come on lets get you cleaned up and then we can go down to the beach." He said smiling and helping me up.


End file.
